russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Debt-free IBC 13 opens 2 'alternative shows
May 9, 2003, Friday (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 61) Lotlot de Leon with other members of "KIDScetera" With its P200-million debt problem behind it, Island Broadcast Corp. is beefing up its "Island TV 13" line-up with two new programs--a celebrity talk show and a children's show--that it is positioning as an alternative to the usual fare that other networks currently air. In a news conference last Wednesday, the country's third biggest network introduced CelebrityDATcom and KIDScetera. CelebrityDATcom, directed by Manny Castañeda, will start airing on Mat 22, while KIDScetera is set to begin in June. CelebrityDATcom will air every Thursday, occupying the 9:30 p.m. time slot. It will be hosted by veteran talk show host and Inquirer Entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal, actress Angelu de Leon and sports personality TJ Manotoc. CelebrityDATcom is being marketed an an "alternative celebrity-oriented magazine show" mainly on account of its time slot. "We have a different slot, 9:30 p.m., on Thursdays," said Manotoc. "We;re not aired on a weekend, unlike most talk shows. We're up against two dramas in the other channels. In that sense, it's an alternative." De Leon said: "This is essentially a magazine-lifestyle show, not just a gossip show. It talks about anything and everything that's happening in the world. It may be foreign, it may be local. That makes us different." KIDScetera, IBC 13's |highly educational show designed for Filipino children," marks a return to active duty of celebrity mom Lotlot de Leon. The show has yet to get a time slot, but it has been slated to start airing in June. IBC 13 president and chief operating officer Renato Bello conceded that his network's programs were not really big money-earners, but he stressed that the company's "primary reason" right now was not to be a moneymaker. DOLLY ANNE Carvajal (right), Angelu de Leon and TJ Manotoc of "CelebrityDATcom" Bello said it was already a relief that IBC 13 managed to restructure its debts and secure a P300-million load to acquire new equipment, including OB vans that could help it improve its news coverage and compete with rivals ABS-CBN and GMA 7. "In so far as the competition, we'd be honest," he said. "We are not competing with Channels 2 and 7. We want to create a niche of our own as an alternative television station." "Channel 13 seeks to venture into new and innovative ways to come up with not only good and entertaining programs, but also solid and value-oriented programs," Bello added. "We know that for pragmatic reasons, most of our shows are not earning so much, but we continue to abide by our commitment to the public. That's the primary reason why we are here today." Better position Bello said IBC 13's strength remained in the areas of sports and entertainment. "We continue to develop these areas, but slowly, although not at this point financially viable, we will continue to creative innovative programs that will continue to inspire people," he said. "We are making a significant milestone once more in the life of IBC 13 not only because we're coming up with new shows. Channel 13 continues to face new challenges and difficulties, but we can honestly say that we are in a far better position than 17 years ago." IBC 13 reported earlier that it had been able to settle P200 million worth of debts, although 20 percent of its shares were still the subject of a sequestration case pending before the Supreme Court.